


PET

by BellaJoule



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:42:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22910419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaJoule/pseuds/BellaJoule
Summary: 后面的故事
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Kudos: 6





	PET

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次试驾，婴儿车预警，不要嫌弃  
> 我又发现了自己的新功能！

邓布利多没有躲，而是挑逗地看了一眼爱人，俯身用牙齿咬住拉链缓慢地拉开，随着金属摩擦的细碎声响，格林德沃的喉结上下滚动。  
“要我继续吗，盖尔？”邓布利多喘息到。  
“请吧，取悦我。”格林德沃摩挲着身下人柔软的耳朵。  
邓布利多虽是为了哄格林德沃，但是此时此刻情欲充斥着大脑，身体也不由自主地服从着格林德沃的指示。滚烫的舌尖隔着布料濡湿了坚硬的欲望，红唇毫无规律地吮吸着，带出一片淫靡的水声，变出的兽齿偶尔刮擦到上面，引起格林德沃一阵闷哼。格林德沃放在邓布利多头顶的手不自主地因为快感加大了力道，忍耐着将性器顶入身下人喉咙的欲望。  
“唔嗯...”坚硬的异物充斥着口腔，挤压着小舌原本的空间，邓布利多呻吟着，吐出了口中粗大的性器，舌尖带起银丝。格林德沃拎起趴在自己两腿之间的邓布利多，伸手向他腰间摸去，扯开了最后一点阻挡。他俯身咬住邓布利多胸前红樱桃般挺立的小点，大手向臀肉间挤压，那里早就被温润的黏液浸湿，他拽过那条无处安放的猫尾，故意的将毛茸茸的异物摩擦过邓布利多挺立的下体。  
“啊...哈...盖尔...”邓布利多咬住自己的手指，“不要...”  
“到底要不要？”格林德沃将手指探进湿淋淋的穴口，加大力道地深入，惹得身下人一阵娇息。  
“唔...要...”手臂攀上格林德沃的脖颈，滚烫的气息喷洒着渴望。  
邓布利多在爱人的捏弄中泄了身，格林德沃接住的粘稠的白色液体，涂抹在了他身后的穴口，那嫩红的小嘴一张一合，吞吐着自己的液体，泛起好看的水光，像一朵含着露水的玫瑰一般惹人怜爱。格林德沃卸下了自己最后的隐忍，卡住身下人的腰肢，冲撞到了最顶端，有力的腰肢摇摆，随着性器的出入带出一段段粉红的肠肉。邓布利多紧闭着眼睛，享受着爱人带给自己的痛楚和快感。身后进出的节奏加快，将邓布利多的呼吸彻底搅乱，蓝色的眼睛被生理性的泪水模糊，格林德沃温柔地舔舐着他颤抖的睫毛，安慰的抚摸着他被薄汗浸湿的碎发，迷恋地看着他满脸潮红的模样。  
他拉开邓布利多的双腿，咬在了大腿内侧的软肉上，邓布利多喘息着，“那里不行！哈啊...”格林德沃不顾爱人的反抗，吮吸着那里的软肉，留下一片暧昧的红痕。  
又是一个小时。  
看着邓布利多扶着墙跌跌撞撞地进浴室冲洗身体，格林德沃靠在床上意犹未尽。他觉得纽特从来没有这样讨人喜欢过。


End file.
